JDHGamer's Tenchi Universe Intro + Mayuka's Return
by JDHGamer
Summary: This is a seperate Tenchi Universe created by me. It has two chapters. An introduction and my first story in this universe.
1. Introduction to my Universe

Introduction to the JDHGamer Tenchi Universe.  
Well, first off, I'd like to comment on some of the fan fiction I found when I searched for "Sakuya". Almost half of them show hatred for Sakuya!!! Although I've only seen the first 7 episodes of Tenchi in Tokyo, she's a really nice girl from what I've seen so far, and a lot better than Ryoko and Ayeka, who are simply INSANE!!!  
But all my opinions on the subject shall come into play later on. You see, the point here is I'm sorta creating my own Tenchi "universe", where Mayuka (From the second Tenchi "Movie", the Daughters of Darkness) is revived as a 16-year-old, and she actually ends up in some actual stories (all I saw was this thing where she was a baby at Christmas in the end credits of the movie, and the episodes, movies, and whatever never showed her character ever again [although there maybe SOMETHING, I haven't seen it yet. But in any case, she'll be revived back to the way she was before, as a 16-year-old]).  
That will be the "Second Season", the "First Season" will be pretty much exactly like the OAV series, only including my fan fictions, if I decide to write any, they will feature the normal characters and stuff. Also, after that, there's the first Tenchi Movie. And then to start off the "Second Season", the Daughters of Darkness thing, along with of course Mayuka stories, including a Christmas one.  
Then, after the "Second Season", we have the Tenchi in Love 2, only with Mayuka in it now, and I've already written a screenplay version of it, so it may be one of the first stories I do in this universe. It will be interesting because it will definitely show a totally new version of something otherwise familiar.  
Then the "Third Season" will be the Tenchi in Tokyo season, where Sakuya and Tenchi actually end up together in the end. Although not without the protests of Ayeka and Ryoko. And although I've heard that Sakuya "disappears", in this universe, that doesn't happen, also, I should certainly mention that the "flashback" in the Anniversary thing, does not occur, as the back story is continuitous with the OAV series, instead of being what appears to be a separate "universe" (actually, it is, but these are all part of the same universe here, hence the continuity).  
Then there will be a unique new "Fourth Season", that will either be "Tenchi Americana" or "Tenchi in Space", probably the earlier, since it is a bit more original. But anyway, that'll come in later. Although I'm not going to do everything in order, I'm going to be indicating when each of the stories takes place, which is the main reason for my "Season" system. Also, anyone who writes a fan fiction taking place in this universe should use the Seasons as a reference as well. In addition, I'd prefer being asked permission before anyone uses this universe, mainly for continuity purposes, because I might have it become a more or less "official" part of my universe.  
All the characters of course are property of the people who created them (I'm not exactly sure who, in fact, it seems that many people have worked on the series since it's creation). But if I include others, which I probably will, they will be my own property, and the overall concept of the universe and stories are also my property to an extent, hence the need to ask for permission.   
Anyway, this is merely an introduction of sorts, not exactly a story, although I hope it has enough of a "plot" to qualify as something that can be kept around here. I may include as a second chapter my first story, which will likely be about Mayuka right after she is "resurrected". So stay tuned for that, I'll be working on it soon.  
In any case, any comments, asking for permission or whatever should be sent to: komayaka@hotmail.com  
Also, please also comment in the reviews, and I'll probably have the next story as soon as tomorrow, maybe even today if I'm bored enough.  
With that said, I hope you enjoy my new "universe". :) 


	2. Mayuka's Return (S-2)

JDHGamer's Tenchi Universe  
Season 2, Episode 1: "Mayuka's Return"  
  
Prelude:  
  
JDHGamer: Strange creators of the series! You shall pay for your lack of continuity!  
  
Tenchi Creators: We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!  
  
JDHGamer: That's not good enough! Now I have to correct your errors by creating a new universe of my own!  
  
Tenchi Creators: But what about our copyrights?  
  
JDHGamer: It's not like I'm going to make any money off of this, it's only going to be fan fiction.  
  
Tenchi Creators: Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
JDHGamer: You deserve so much worse than this, but I'm too lazy to go out and use my omnipotent powers to buy the rights to the series. Now...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!  
  
Tenchi Creators: Of course! Of course! Of course! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
JDHGamer: And SHUT UP!  
  
Tenchi Creators: Okay! Okay! Okay!  
  
JDHGamer teleports them out of his fortress to get rid of them right away.  
  
JDHGamer: Why must they repeat their answers three times?!  
  
Humor Writer: Because it's funny!  
  
JDHGamer: And annoying! You're fired!  
  
Humor Writer: Wait! Wait! Wait!  
  
A bolt of lightning hits the Humor Writer.  
  
JDHGamer: Now THAT'S funny! Gwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Diabolical Writer: Indeed, you are very evil.  
  
Angelic Writer: But the readers might get under the impression that you mean them ill by writing this, and that you're completely insane.  
  
Diabolical Writer: Oh shut up! He's evil! He's evil! He's--  
  
A bolt of lightning strikes the Diabolical Writer, then once again on the obviously not-yet-dead Humor Writer.  
  
JDHGamer: I can't believe this chaos! Can't we just get on with the frigging story?!  
  
Angelic Writer: Yes, we probably should.  
  
JDHGamer: I think I'll be writing everything myself from now on instead of relying on these foolish characters that are only here for comical relief. Anyway...let us begin with our second series...where Mayuka comes back, only 16-years-old, and actually in the episodes, starting my new "Second Season". Now please sit back and enjoy...  
  
Angelic Writer: And please, ignore any evil-sounding things my creator says, his intentions are perfectly honorable, he simply wishes to portray the insanity of all the people who may appose this universe or something like that.  
  
JDHGamer: Oh, please shut up and just let them read the frigging story!  
  
Angelic Writer: Sorry...  
  
And hence, our story (finally) begins...  
  
"Mayuka's Return"  
  
It was the night Mayuka had come back, thanks to the efforts of Washu. And now, they all went to sleep after a very hectic day of reunion. Everyone was asleep, except for Mayuka, who was preoccupied with all that had happened. She had tried to hurt her own father...but really, he wasn't EXACTLY her father...yet she still felt that kind of connection to him, and indeed, she was a blood relative, although genetically engineered. However, the main thing occupying her mind was how Tenchi was going to treat her...as a guest in his house? As just another one of the girls like he had said before...when he wasn't quite sure what Mayuka was? Or would he try his best to treat her like his real daughter...she hoped the latter would be the case...but feared that things might not turn out that way.  
And because of all this, she just could not get any sleep. She went over it again and again in her mind...should I? Should I not? The last time she had gone to her father's room, she had done something awful...but that wouldn't happen this time...she was free of the control of Yuzuha. But still, well...it might freak him out...actually she was pretty sure of that in any case. But, if she didn't do it she would likely never get any sleep at all. She swallowed her pride, and tiptoed up to Tenchi's room.  
"Daddy?"  
Tenchi stirred a bit.  
"Daddy?!" She said a little louder.  
"Huh? Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Tenchi was startled for a second, but as his mind began to clear out of it's sleeping state, he calmed down.  
"Oh, it's just you, Mayuka. I have to get used to you being around her...plus the entire 'Daddy' thing..." Tenchi said, "But I guess by saying yes to the whole resurrection thing, I also had to accept the responsibility of having you as a daughter also."  
"So you'll treat me like I'm your daughter then?"  
"Of course, I do believe that sums up what I just said. Is that why you came here?"  
"Well...I guess that's why."  
"Well, it'll take some getting used to...but I think I can adapt to it, at least I don't have to go through the whole diaper thing. Ha ha. This gives me a chance to skip ahead a bit, but it's still disorienting."  
"As long as you'll be my Daddy."  
"Of course."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Mayuka?"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
Tenchi turned completely red at that exact moment...  
"Um...uh...well..." Tenchi had about a thousand thought going through his mind at that moment...but then he considered that she was his daughter, and very child-like...I mean, if she looked as old as her intellectual development, it would be a five-or-so-year-old girl asking to sleep with her father because she had a nightmare, or a storm was going on, or in this case, something difficult was going on, and she couldn't sleep. Thinking about that, he calmed down a bit.  
"Yeah...well, I guess it's okay."  
"Okay, Daddy."  
And with that, she snuggled up to him, who was a bit uncomfortable with it, but tried to keep his cool.   
  
Meanwhile, JDHGamer got a little annoyed because the entire repeating something 3 times bit was resurfacing, and he struck the humor writer with yet another bolt of lightning.  
  
Now, back at Tenchi's a storm had started, and the bolt of lightning wasn't helping things, now Mayuka was really holding Tenchi tightly.  
"Mayuka...I...need...air!"  
"Oh...sorry, Daddy."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, the next morning it was a beautiful day. That is, until Ayeka and Ryoko came upon Mayuka holding on tightly to her "father".  
"What the hell!" Ryoko exclaimed, "Now I'm having second thoughts about my vote."  
"Everyone! It's not as it seems..."  
  
JDHGamer: Okay, let's cut it off there and leave it for the audience's imagination.  
  
Angelic Writer: But sir, shouldn't you tell them what happens next.  
  
JDHGamer: Chaos! Okay? Complete and utter chaos ensues!  
  
Angelic Writer: Isn't that a bit violent?  
  
JDHGamer: I mean the comical kind of chaos. They all survive as always, and the entire thing continues, and maybe they learn something out of it.  
  
Angelic Writer: But without the specifics, how will the reader get the moral?  
  
JDHGamer: What moral?  
  
Angelic Writer: The moral of the story, of course!  
  
JDHGamer: Am I suddenly REQUIRED to have a frigging moral in my story?!  
  
Angelic Writer: Well, not necessarily...I just thought it would be better if you did.  
  
JDHGamer: If I'm going to give my story a moral, it will be complexly imbedded inside the story! Who knows, perhaps I put a little something for those who closely observe the philosophical nature of the story to find. If I didn't, SO SUE ME!  
  
Angelic Writer: Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
Lightning strikes both the Angelic Writer and the Humor Writer once again.  
  
JDHGamer: I'm telling you, this is the last time I'm going to rely on them to write my stories!  
  
THE END  
Or is it? 


End file.
